The contractor will perform laboratory assays to provide information on the relationship of virus and tumor associated antigens to the etiology of human cancer. Most of these studies which will be predominantly utilizing cell-mediated immunity assays, will be performed in collaboration with ongoing contracts within the Immunology-Epidemiology Segment of the Virus Cancer Program as directed by the Project Officer.